A Love of Two Hedgehogs
by VanillaREM
Summary: After years of chasing, Amy's wait is finally over. Sonic has changed his mind about her but may be a little too late. Sonic's POV The wanted epilogue is now up.
1. The Inciting Incident

To all you Sonic/Sally fans out there seeking something like this, TOO BAD! No Sally in this at all, don't like her, don't like her pairing with Sonic. SONIC/AMY FOREVER! YEAH! We Amy fans shall form a coven and overthrow Princess Sally! MUAHAHA! I'd also like to give a little thank-you to my friend, Shadow XX (if he's reading this, that is. But, even if he's not...). I got the idea for the ending for this fic with his help (he helped subconsciously, though)...So, thanks, Shad.

BTW, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related logos, they are purely under the sole ownership of SEGA and Sonic Team, which the AMY COVEN shall soon overthrow. I'm a pyscho, I know.

Sonic's POV

A LOVE OF TWO HEDGEHOGS

Hey, everybody! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest blue hedgehog! But you knew that already, didn't you? If you knew that then, you must know that I've been chased around for years by this girl hedgehog named Amy Rose. For the longest time, I found her so annoying, the way she was always chasing me around, wanting to marry me. She's only twelve, for goodness' sake! It was kinda creepy that everywhere I turned she would be there with hearts in her eyes.

I met her a couple of years ago when Eggman first built Metal Sonic. The first day when that fake robot reared its ugly head was the one day when Little Planet is visible from our planet. I'm not sure how Amy reached our planet, but I just met her when Eggman took her hostage and she was a damsel in distress and I was her knight. She was just six years old, then, but I suppose I was more than the analogy to her—I really was her knight in shining armour. The little orphan then forgot about going back to Little Planet and has been stranded here ever since. She's got no family to miss, so I suppose Tails and I became her family and she started her pursuit of me.

But now she's easing up a little. She's maturing, I guess, and has finally found a really good friend—Cream the Rabbit. Those two are as good friends as I am with Tails. It's good to see her happy, not that she ever wasn't, but now she's got something better to do than waste her time trying to make me love her back. Though, I think that after six years, she's finally succeeding.

You see, recently I've been having dreams where she played a big role. We were married and had kids, scary as the thought is, yet she seemed to be a great mother. She was a great cook, and was really devoted to the kids and I. And then there was the dream where we're walking along a beach at sunset, hand-in-hand. Then, we stop, I put my arm around her and kiss her on the cheek. She then puts her arms around my neck and kisses me back. It's an odd feeling, being totally in love with someone. I don't think I ever felt anything like that before. But those are just dreams, right? Nothing meaningful.

So wrong. The other day I saw her on the street, and I just kind of stared instead of turning the other cheek like I always do. She didn't notice me thankfully, but I must have looked like a stalker to witnesses. Something about her, that was different and that I had never really seen before, drew me to her. I couldn't say what it was, or why I felt it, but now that I've had some time to think about it, I'm pretty sure it must have been Cupid's Arrow striking me hard in the butt. After all these years, I was finally returning her emotions.

That's why I've been stuck in my house. I'm scared to go out. Scared to go outside and face her. Scared to face emotions I've never quite felt before. I'm a fearless hero that's afraid of love. I know I'm gonna have to face these feelings sooner or later. And that I might as well start now. But, it's too hard...I just can't. But I'm too slow to think. I hear the doorbell and I just know it's her. Time to face the music.

I ease out of my chair, my legs almost aching I do it so slowly. I trudge over to the door, gulp, and then open it. "Yes?" I groan.

"Sonic?"

I sigh. I was wrong again. It wasn't Amy, but Tails, always eager to heal what ails me. I'm lovesick, Dr. Prower.

Tails tells me I must face my fears, and with that, I head out the next day, zipping through Station Square like...well...me, the world's fastest hedgehog. Then, I see a pink speck fast approaching, so I slow down to see Amy taking her leisurely walk home from grocery shopping. I come to a complete halt and watch her turn a corner before walking after her. It's like she's got a magnetic shield and I'm a ring, I try to convince myself to follow her, and my feet listen, yet my brain tells me to run away. Tails says that's what I've been doing all my life—taking advantage of my speed and running away to face my problems. Now I must stand my ground and make use of close-hand combat like Knuckles does.

Before I have a chance to even think, my mouth acts by yelling out her name. "Amy!"

I tense as she whips around, nearly dropping her precious bags in the process. Her face lights up from the dull apathy I've been seeing the past few days on her. The smile is definitely prettier. The close call from before does her no good, as she drops the bags anyway and rushes for me as fast as she can (which isn't very fast). I think I crawled faster when I was born.

"Sonic!" she exclaims, hurtling at full speed, but then she slows as she gets closer, almost hesitant. She stops a few feet before me, and she seems to be utterly surprised that it's me standing there, staring back at her.

"What's wrong, Amy?" I ask, taking a step closer.

"Why aren't you running away?"

"What?"

"Whenever I run at you like this, you run away. You're not moving. Are you feeling okay, Sonic?" she questions, looking concerned and even wary of me.

"Oh yeah," I answer, waving my hand to dismiss what I was trying to make look like a stupid question. She still stands there gawking at me. I advance on her, taking her in my arms and holding her close. She just kind of went limp in my arms—it was like holding a rag doll. I was sure that I had to be blushing by now, so I bury face in the side of her head. "Amy, there's something I have to confess to you..."

She isn't saying anything, and she definitely isn't doing anything. I just had to get out with it. Now. "Amy, I believe that I...I love you..."

This was like a bombshell, I'll bet. One of joy, surprise and craziness. Any moment I expected her to go ballistic on me like one of Eggman's crazy robots. Which, she did. Before I even get a chance to think, she's got her arms around my neck in a vice grip. I can almost feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets!

The next thing I know, I'm inviting her to a movie and she accepts as a full-fledged date. I help her pick up her groceries and run her home. Really. I pick both her and her groceries up and run all the way there. As I say 'see you later' and move to leave her doorstep, she plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I wave a final goodbye and zip away, not wanting her to see me savour the feeling on my cheek. It burns, yet I love that pain. It makes me giddy, and comforts me at the same time. This nervousness is probably signifying the beginning of something beautiful.

That night, I keep it casual. I try to stay the same as I always look, but it's really tempting to just dress up in something fancy. But going to the Saturday night movies in a tux isn't exactly what most people would call normal. In Hollywood, maybe, but not Station Square. After putting on some aftershave I had bought from the store for the occasion that I figured smelled nice, I sprinted all the way to Amy's house.

She was waiting at the door, perhaps wearing something more like I was expecting to wear myself. A sequinned, red, strapless dress with a matching gauze shawl. She looked...stunning...if I be so bold as to use the word. She took one sniff of me as soon as she opened the door and smiled, saying I smelled..."seductively sweet". What words as I have never heard said to me before...

And here I go, all Shakespearean on myself. Bleah.

* * *

Guess it's gonna be more than just a oneshot...My bad. I just had to get this thing off my chest and onto FFN. Two chapters at least, at most. I hope. BTW, I'm not a HUGE Amy/Sonic fan, I just wanted to write this weird little romancy thingy with Sonic. NOT USING SALLY. Or an OC, for that matter. Giving you a chance for opinions, people. 


	2. Facing The Music

And I've got a lot to say to some of my lovely reviewers!

To reviewer Sally Acorn: First of all, I'd like to say thanks a lot for your insight. I appreciate flamers, too, and yours is one of the few I have (well, half-flamer) (Is that a good thing?). Nope, I can't say the same about Sally. I just don't like her, no matter what you say. And I don't like the Shadamy pairing. Can't stand it. But like you said, my opinion doesn't matter and is just mine. Secondly, I love reality. I'm more of a scientist than a philosopher, if you know what I mean. Thanks for that, and I LOVE spelling and grammar (English is my fave subject). It's my pet peeve when people can't get it right, and it's the first thing I often pester them about. My problem before was using too many Ocs (but that was mostly, NOT IN ALL CASES because of personal likings of characters—don't you feel you just have to get in there and take control of that char's lovelife sometimes?). It was only as I went on my Sonic stint that I started to exclude Ocs. But even now, I couldn't resist one story...I apologize, but I've also got the tendency to rub people's noses in the dirt subconsciously. And sorry, I'm not big for character bashing, either. In fact, I love all Sonic chars and feel bad when people make fun of Big...But I still don't like Sally. BTW, I like you. You're a lot like me, actually. Great minds think alike!

To reviewer N. Harmonik: Wow. You've left me speechless. Uh...I'm not a HUGE Sonamy fan, but it's better than Sally/Sonic I find because the Sonamy really reflects Sonic as a hero. Being this huge hero makes him "unattainable" somehow, and that's what I like about him. When you add Sally, he becomes just like Superman, Batman or any other American hero idol because he's got a girlfriend that's always there for him. With Amy, it just makes Sonic a lot more "attractive" and unique than with Sally. It demonstrates that not all heroes have a girl they theoretically love hanging off their arm even as they fight. (That doesn't mean I've got a crush on Sonic. Get it? Got it? Good.)

To reviewer Eless-the-hedgecat: Nyah, as forementioned, I'm not a HUGE Sonamy fan, I just prefer it to any other pairing with the already-tortured-Sonic. And Shadow couldn't be more right. I'll be a psychologist when I grow up and I can cure us both, K? XD

CHAPTER 2

Here I lie in bed. Clearly shaken by last night's events. What happened? What went on between Amy and I? Something inexplicable, something so amazing, and something very wonderful as neither one of us has ever known. I wanted more.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and glancing out the window at the bright light illuminating the early-risers' faces. Glancing at my clock, I can see that it's much later than when I normally wake up. Three hours later, and almost noon. What time did I hit the sack last night?

As I prepare a quick breakfast of cereal and fruit, I mentally prepare for the new day. What shall the two of us do today? We could go to the beach, walk around Station Square, or just spend the day at someone's house. Maybe so that we don't get carried away, I could invite Tails, but is that really what I want? I've found a large chocolate waterfall, don't I want to be swept down it? Of course! Just not yet.

I finish as quickly as I can and rush to the phone, already late for when I had said I would call her. I wait for her to pick up, hearing the phone's empty ring gets annoying in the swing time. There is no answer after five resounding tones and I start to feel giddy. Is there something wrong? Pick up, Amy, I press outloud. Nothing. Then a high-pitched beep.

"Hello. You have reached Amy Rose. I am either busy or not in right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Especially you, Sonic, my sweetheart! Tata!"

I was slightly stunned as the second beep reverberated through my skull, but regained my composure soon after.

"Hey, Amy! Sorry I was so late in reaching you, I woke up a little later than I normally do..." I could feel my cheeks warming up, and I found myself entangling my fingers in the phone cord. I drew them away rapidly, disgusted at myself. "Um, anyway, I was hoping that we could meet up to do something a little later. Maybe we could go to the beach, or just hang out somewhere else. Whatever you want. See ya later!"

I slammed down the phone, utterly embarrassed, and slumped down on the sofa. What the hell was that?

I had sat around the house the whole day, waiting for some sort of a reply from my new-found friend. There was nothing, whatsoever. And from Amy, of all people. She should have been first on the list of people to answer any whim I had. Yet the phone didn't ring at all.

I went to sleep, discouraged that night. I felt cheated absolutely horrible. What could possibly have happened to her? This just wasn't like her. Something told me I should have gone right over to her house and checked on her. But I didn't. What if she had intended to do that? She had been putting on the act all these years, waiting for the fateful day when I would fall into her trap, which I had. Then, had she meant to forget about me and let me rot over a love for her?

Not like Amy Rose.

She would never have done that, to anyone. Though annoying at times, she was a kind-hearted person and would never dream of seriously hurting anyone on purpose. What was the deal with this, then?

And then there was what she had called me: "sweetheart".

Were we that close, now, that she really felt comfortable using pet names on me like that? I liked it actually. I kind of liked the feeling of having someone call me by a mushy name, disgusting as it was. Kind of cute, to go out on a limb. But I didn't feel comfortable returning the verbal affections just yet. Maybe later, but not right now. Right now, I had to rest for tomorrow when I would go to check on my "sweetheart."

I reached Amy's house the next morning, having woken up bright and early to make up for yesterday's folly.

I rang the doorbell and waited for a reply. I folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. It seemed like an eternity waiting for just five seconds to pass. I rang the bell again. Maybe I hadn't pressed it correctly the first time. Nothing. I pounded on the white wooden door, making my knuckles sore. You could probably guess the result.

Was she simply not home? Ignoring the fact that she knew it was me? What? Unlike myself, I reached for the knob and turned it. To my surprise, the door opened. I stared blankly as it swung open to reveal the phone knocked off the receiver. The hall table seemed to be in a shambles, and the closet door was left open with an array of shoes as if someone had left in a hurry. I stepped inside, peering into the living room, kitchen, and whatever else was visible from the foyer. The rest of the house seemed to be left in perfect order. Not a pillow was out of place. This wasn't looking good.

"Sonic!"

I whipped around. There stood Tails, looking completely shaken and in a panic.

Hesitantly, and greatly fearing what his reply would be, I asked, "What's wrong?"

* * *

I'm such a liar!... One more chapter, I guess. I just couldn't resist this little cliffhanger/dropoff. Sorry, so sorry, I'm really sorry...one more chap...This time I PROMISE. 


	3. The Bird Flew

Last chapter, I PROMISE. And pray, and hope, and wish, and...you get the idea.

To Reviewer N. Harmonik: Uh...Thank you? I also prefer it because they're the same species and their colours match better...... But then the species thing contradicts my preference of Rouge/Knux... Let's revise: I like SEGA's pairings. There. But I still say Shadow/Luna and Tails/Zephyr...Heh, heh, heh...X)

CHAPTER 3

"Sonic!"

I whipped around. There stood Tails, looking completely shaken and in a panic.

Hesitantly, and greatly fearing what his reply would be, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Tails tried to catch his breath for a moment. "It's...It's Amy!" he managed to exclaim between gasps for breath.

I turned to face him fully. "What? What happened to her?" I stood ready to take off as soon as he mentioned the place, getting anxious and ready to yell at my best friend.

But I wish I hadn't heard the next few words escape his mouth. My heart sank levels that seemed to make the Marianas Trench, and I was frozen to the spot for a while, trying to take it in. "Impossible! Please tell me you're joking, Tails!"

Tails swallowed solemnly, still gasping for breath. "I wouldn't joke about something like this, Sonic."

Before my mind could think my feet raced me to Amy's location. I halted before the automatic double doors and heard Tails land beside me, but every noise seemed so far away as my mind raced to catch up with the emotion welling up inside of me. I looked up at the towering building—but time wasn't stopping just for me.

I rushed through the doors, startling some of the people nearby. I briefly heard Tails apologize for me before he tried to follow me. We reached the elevator and I slammed the button into its socket. I folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the stupid thing to arrive. As Tails landed beside me, panting again, I growled restlessly. After another second, I stamped my foot and took off for the stairwell.

"Which floor?" I yelled, streaking up the stairs and unnerving some people as they came down.

From somewhere below I heard the exhausted reply, "Five!"

I looked to the signboards above the doors, counting them as I went. "Three, four, five!" I ground to a halt and threw the door open, waiting for Tails to get close.

He landed on the top of the stairs and fell to his knees, utterly exhausted. He'd be fine. Amy was my priority right now. "What room?"

Tails was now to out of breath to speak, so instead he raised his hands to show seven fingers. "Thanks a million, Tails," I muttered before slamming the door behind me and watching the numbers on the doors flash by. Number seven would be at the end of the hallway, which I reached after what seemed like an eternity.

I slid to a stop, completely calming myself down as I reached for the door handle. I took a deep breath, getting ready to face whatever horrors awaited me.

"Excuse me, sir..."

Who was bugging me now? A nurse with a clipboard stood just behind me. "What?" I snapped, ruder than I think I ever had been in my life.

"I'm afraid that that patient isn't allowed visitors for the time being."

I pointed to myself angrily. "That's my girlfriend in there! I have to see her!"

"Your girlfriend is struggling for life—"

"All the more reason why I have to see her!"

"Please, sir, listen to me. If you go in there, you might startle her, and bring on a heart attack in her frail condition!" the nurse finished, transforming from her subtle manner to one that was very forceful, surprising even me.

I grumbled with an edgy tone. She had a point, I suppose. But I had to see Amy! I met eyes with the nurse once more, a more gentle tone now in my voice. "Please, ma'am, I wish to see her. I have something I wish to speak with her about. I promise that I will be as soothing as I can," I goaded.

The nurse bit her lip, considering her decision. She glanced indecisively at the door and then at her clipboard, then sighed and nodded. "I suppose it would be alright. Just be very quiet and don't make any sudden moves. Please, sir."

I nodded my approval and turned back around to open the door slowly. I wasn't ready for the sight. I felt like throwing up, but I had to push forward. I glanced back at the lady again, glimpsing the compassionate expression on her face. I noticed a tear stream down her cheek. I turned back around and took a deep breath, entering the room and closing the door silently behind me.

I took a few cautious steps forward, letting my eyes drink in the sight. There in the hospital bed she lay, sprawled out and deathly pale. There were various IV tubes connected to her, and beside the bed was a heart monitor with a constant blip that seemed to mock me with each peal. Her head was in bandages, and her eyes were closed. Closed, but still alive, I told myself.

I swallowed hard and forced out my first word. "Amy?" my voice was barely audible in the impending silence that hung about the room. The monitor was louder than me.

I took a step back in fear, almost, as her tired eyes eased open. She moved her head slightly to face my direction. The smile that usually lit up her face was lost behind the bandages. "Son...ic?" she rasped.

I felt a smile creep across my lips and rushed forward, then suddenly remembered to take things slow. I crept over to her as softly as I could and reached for her hand. I slipped my fingers into hers and grasped them, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. "Amy..." I said softly, both smiling and crying at the same time.

There was a flash of merriment on her face. Briefly, but it had definitely been there. "Sonic...You came..."

I leant forward a little. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Then, slowly, a smile creased her lips as well. Though it hurt her—I could see in her eyes.

The smile disappeared from my face. "Amy...What happened?"

"Sweetheart," she whispered, her voice slowly growing stronger. "I was working in the garden yesterday, and I suddenly felt really weird... I went to call an ambulance but I collapsed..."

The sweetheart again. I'd just tell her to stop. "Amy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'sweetheart'."

She appeared hurt. "Why not?"

"Just not yet. I find it a little...uncomfortable," I lied. I enjoyed her calling me that. My fear was my reputation down the drain.

"But what if I never get to call you sweetheart again? What if I never get to even call your name?" she protested, tears filling her eyes.

I tightened my clasp around her fingers. "What do you mean?"

She gulped, her frail body beginning to tremble. "The doctors say that...I'm not in a condition to keep on going..."

My eyes grew wide and another emotion surged inside of me. I felt my face grow hot and found myself gnashing my teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?" was all I could growl to keep myself from yelling out because of my stupid impulsiveness.

"Sonic..." she pleaded softly. "I'm going to die..."

I suddenly squeezed her hand by accident, making her flinch in my strong grip. "No! That's crazy!"

Amy shook her head slowly back and forth, closing her eyes. "I love you, Sonic."

I took both of her hands in mine. "Amy! Listen to me! You can fight it! You're strong, you're feisty—you're too good a person to die!"

She withdrew one of her hands from mine and struggled to lift it to my cheek. I stared back at her, too stunned to either speak or react. Earthquakes of anger, fear, and hatred coursed through my body. I felt myself sweating, and my breath quickened. Before I knew it, I was panting, ready to scream and destroy all of Station Square at any moment.

She then lay her hand on my hot cheek, and the tremors running through my body ceased. I lowered my head to my chest and sighed deeply. I had to calm down before someone got hurt. I raised my hand as well and lay it on top of hers, feeling its coolness through my glove.

"Thank you, Amy," I muttered. "But you still must live. For everyone. Including me."

I looked up at her, and she was staring back at me. She didn't say anything. I let go of her hands, letting the one that had been on my cheek drop to the sheets. I stood up and turned my back to her to pace the room.

"There has to be something I can do, Amy," I pondered aloud as my feet began to wear a hole in the floor.

"Accept it," was her simple reply.

I stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "I won't. Because I know I won't have a need to accept it. You won't die. I know you won't. I'll make sure you don't."

"You can't say that. Everything comes to an end someday. Even this Earth will one day die."

I screwed my eyes shut and clenched my fists to avoid an outburst once more. "Stop sounding so sagacious. Please, Amy. You have to be optimistic. A pessimistic attitude kills you on the inside—trust me."

I glanced at the clock in the room. It was getting late. I should probably have left by now, but I couldn't leave Amy now. She needed me. One skipped meal wouldn't kill me. Then I realized something. I should trust fate—she would be okay, I knew she would, and I would be back to see her as soon as I could.

"Sonic—Thank you. I love you, my sweetheart."

"What? Uh, Amy, I have to go. You know what? Call me sweetheart from now on." I made to leave, not wanting to part with the image of a sickly Amy. "Sayonara, sweetheart."

I whipped back around just as I heard the monitor's blip blur to a line. I rushed back to the bed. The emotions surged up inside of me again. This time, I couldn't hold them in. I yelled and punched the mattress, feeling my hand sink under my sudden immense strength. I thought she had heard me, but she hadn't. She didn't listen to me—what a stubborn, bossy, maniacal, annoying little... She was so stupid. I hated her.

The anger drained out of me after a few seconds and I raised my head to the hospital window to see a small bird flutter in, and then out of my sight.

I never actually loved her. Only her death made me realize it.

* * *

The End. So sad and sappy...Did I jar a couple of tears from you sonamy fans out there? The ending probably sounds kind of stupid when you first read it, but just think about it a little while and the difference between infatuation and love. I'm sure you'll get it. This wasn't my original idea for this fic, but like I said, thanks to my good friend, Shadow XX it was made better (In my opinion, anyway). Would appreciate the opinions, everyone. You angry at me for killing Amy? Finally finished...yeah! Now I can get to sleep...It's so late...X( 


	4. Epilogue

OK! This little epilogue is for all those sonamy fans out there who were confused about the ending of A Love Of Two Hedgehogs! I'll admit, that was a little confusing, but did you people even read my comment at the end? With all the confused reviewers, I felt like Hideaki Anno—creator of Evangelion with the confusing ending. No matter how many times I watch it, I still don't get it. Anyway, aren't you people glad I was able to answer your cries for another chapter? Actually...This is really just an English short story project and I couldn't come up with an idea... Oh well, you guys don't mind, right? I'm so proud of myself...My English teacher loves this story...Yet she still reminds me of Mrs. Puff from Spongebob...And my science teacher reminds me of Lindsay Lohan! X)

To reviewer panther9t: XD Eh...Sorry, you did sound like a girl, I admit. Good thing you mentioned it... It's really easy to enter fanfics. First, you type up the document (just check what programs FFN'll accept. Or, you can always make it a text document). Then, login to FFN and go to "document manager". From there, you should see a screen asking the name of the document, title, and what format you want it in (poetry or story). Once the document is uploaded successfully, you go to "create story", select everything appropriately, and when you're done and have submitted everything, it should say at the top of the next screen, "story uploaded successfully" or something like that. You're welcome. If you're still having problems, E-Mail me.

To reviewer Granny: bricks granny Nyah! Leave Amy alone! I didn't mean to kill her...lol

A LOVE OF TWO HEDGEHOGS—Epilogue

The peal of the bells annoys me. Why am I even here—staring at some wooden case with nothing of importance in it—anymore.

I'm standing in this dreaded place for no reason. Why'd I come? It's not like I have anything to pay tribute to. What I thought was love was only infatuation—the hollow emotion that ninety-nine percent of us think is love when we feel it. And now she's gone.

After Tails and I finished paying our respects, we went back to my house to relax. We sat in the living room, silent for a long while.

"I'm really sorry, Sonic..."

I looked up. Tails had broken the silence, almost making me jump even though his voice was low.

"Sorry for what?" I replied nonchalantly, studying my hands to show my disinterest.

"If I had got to you sooner, maybe she would still be alive..." There were tears in his eyes.

I sighed. "It was as she told me, 'everything comes to an end someday'. The only thing we can do is accept it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a scowl flash across Tails's features. "You seem awful apathetic about her death. One might think you knew this would happen."

I clicked my tongue. "No one asked your opinion of how I'm reacting."

"If I went to the police, they might!"

I sat up in my chair and glared him in the eye. "I didn't kill her, if that's what you're saying. I was at home all day wondering why she wouldn't answer me on the phone."

"That's what they all say," Tails countered, standing up in frustration. He paused for effect, then continued with his accusation. "You know, I suppose we'll find out if you're telling the truth." He turned to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, leaping up to dash in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes. "There are ghosts of murder victims that come after their murderers—all types of ghosts that can petrify you to death. If she harbours hate for you, she'll come back for you. Trust me, Sonic." With that, he pushed past me and headed for the door.

"Yeah? There's no such thing as ghosts! And let the door hit you on the way out!" I growled after him.

After hearing the door slam, I trudged up the stairs to the foyer, following in Tails's path. I hurried to the door and locked it, pounding my fist on it after doing so and sliding to the ground. He was wrong. How could he even think that? I'd admit that my mind made me act loony sometimes, but not enough to kill someone. My loony mind made me infatuated with her in the first place.

I got up after a while of lying there at the door and dragged my sorry carcass to the kitchen. I poured myself another drink—a bad idea, yet I did it nonetheless. As I lifted the glass to my lips, I heard a scratching noise.

I put the glass down and stepped out of the kitchen to see what had made the noise. On seeing nothing, I turned back around, but no sooner had I spun on my foot than I heard a loud scraping like that of furniture being moved. I froze, petrified. All was not right, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Tails couldn't be right, surely.

I rushed back into the kitchen and poured what I had been about to drink down the drain. That had to be it—I was on the verge of being drunk, and shock was playing tricks on my mind. I poured myself a glass of water instead and went to sit in the living room once more. To my great surprise, as I stepped into the room, I tripped over something. The water spilled and the glass broke after flying from my hand. I watched as the many shards created a dangerous path on the carpet where the water was seeping through to the floorboards.

Pushing myself up, I noticed that I had tripped over a footstool that was suddenly out of place. Surveying the room, it was evident that everything had been moved. I had only been in here a few minutes ago, and all had been in order then. My mind wasn't playing tricks anymore.

Trying to dismiss the daunting fact, I bent over to pick up the stool, but as I lay my hands on it, it felt very warm. Why? I stepped over it and moved to sit in my favourite armchair, but I leapt up when I found it was searing hot. As I puzzled over the enigma of my living room, I felt something whoosh over my head and saw it break the glass window that led to the patio. Someone, or something, had picked up my sofa and thrown it. Slowly, I turned around.

I jumped in surprise and fell back into my armchair, no longer caring how hot it was. As far as I was concerned, it was only comforting for the sudden chill I felt in my blood.

There she stood—the one whom I had assumed to be my love until her death. The only difference was that now she was missing her head and left arm. I started to calm a little on seeing that she was just standing there, but that didn't deduct from the overall trepidation inside of me brought on by her spectre.

I screwed my eyes shut and started as there was a sudden, ear-splitting scream. I heard footsteps knowing it had to be that _thing_ coming for me. I curled into a ball and covered my ears, just wishing for it all to go away. I uttered the words quickly, letting them roll off my tongue in a whisper that I hoped someone would hear.

The shrill only got louder, and I felt a frigid numbness come over the top of my head, as if icy fingertips were caressing it. Normally something like that would have comforted me, but not now. Soon another voice that was all too familiar joined in the cacophony, but I was unable to identify anything anymore.

My eyelids flickered open on feeling the bright light of morning. I sluggishly withdrew my hands from my head and uncurled from my tight ball. I rubbed my eyes and let them drink in the sight; my living room in disarray. The armchair was no longer hot, yet everything was still out of place.

What had happened last night that left my head reeling with whorls of fear? It hadn't been a dream. How I wish it had. Tails had been right about one thing. She had come back for me, yet I was still here. And that screaming—like that of a banshee. She was calling me to follow her. I refused. Why? Because I don't love her, and I never did... It seems that she'll never get that through her head. Over seven years of chasing after me, and the feelings still aren't mutual.

In my last moments with her at the hospital, she had called me "sweetheart". She hadn't heard my reluctant reply. Maybe...Maybe her spirit was only searching for those words. Three simple words. Unfortunately, I'll never be able to satiate that hunger. I'm so sorry, Amy...


End file.
